1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deposition mask for forming a plurality of thin film patterns on a substrate by deposition, and in particular, relates to a deposition mask enabling formation of fine thin film patterns, a method for producing the deposition mask and forming thin film patterns.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, this sort of mask has openings having a shape corresponding to a predetermined pattern, and which is configured to be aligned to a substrate, brought into close contact with the substrate and used for deposition to the substrate through the openings to form the patterns (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open (Kokai) Patent Application Publication No. 2003-73804 (Patent Document 1)).
Furthermore, another deposition mask is a metal mask made of a ferromagnetic material provided with openings corresponding to a predetermined pattern, which is configured to be brought into close contact with a substrate so as to cover one surface thereof and is fixed to the substrate by using a magnetic force of a magnet disposed on the other side of the substrate, and is used for adhering a deposition material to the surface of the substrate through the above openings in a vacuum chamber of a vacuum deposition apparatus, to thereby form a thin film pattern (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open (Kokai) Patent Application Publication No. 2009-164020 (Patent Document 2)).
However, among conventional deposition masks, the deposition mask disclosed in Patent Document 1 is, in general, a thin metal plate having openings corresponding to a thin film pattern formed by etching, for example. Thus, it is difficult to form the openings with high accuracy, and due to alignment error caused by thermal expansion or warp of the metal plate, it is difficult to form a fine thin film pattern of, for example, 300 dpi or higher.
Furthermore, the deposition mask disclosed in Patent Document 2 is improved in close contact with the substrate as compared with the deposition mask of Patent Document 1. However, in the same manner as the deposition mask of Patent Document 1, since the mask is a thin metal plate having openings corresponding to a thin film pattern formed by etching, for example, it is difficult to form the openings with high accuracy, and it is difficult to form a fine pattern of, for example, 300 dpi or higher.
Therefore, in view of the abovementioned problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a deposition mask enabling formation of a fine thin film pattern, a method for producing the deposition mask and a method for forming a thin film pattern.